Broken Wings: Living To Forget
by the-gaping-hole-thatis-reality
Summary: what would it be like if the gang were at high school? well read the fic to find out! please rr!


**Broken Wings: Living to Forget a Broken Razor Blade Mirror Forever**

**RETITLED: (The Meaning Is That Everybody Lies)**

_By: thegapingholethatismyreality with a little help from missykaygregg and wilsy'sboy who is a jew so im not really jew hating lol I just thought it was funny please DON'T FLAME!!!!!1_

**A/N: This is my 1st ever fanfic so please be nice!!! _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!_ And no flaming cos my princess fairy alta ego Manga Shojinthing Anime will hunt u down, drag u outside yr house and set it fire so that u can watch as ur loved ones burn slowly to deth, writhing and screamin and clawing at theyre cracking skin in inconseevable agony. Then we'll see how much _u_ like flames!!!!!!!!! hehe. -**

**Okay, so it has some icky stuff in it like kissing, like u know, not boys and grls kissing, but u know, the other thing lol. So I was inspired to write this my bestest friends in the world wilsy'sboy and missykaygregg after we all watched merry little christmas and missy was all like whoa omg I totally wonder what would happen if they were all at high school and stuff because it would be so cool and then wilson could get pregnant and then tritter could be the headmaster and he could put them on detention and then they could run away and READ THE FIC YOU BASTARDS. Jeez Louise! Oh, btw, if I don't get reviews then I'm not upd8ing, okay? So there. REVIEW! REVIEW! RIGHT NOW! The little grey button that I'm going to describe as purple because I'm colourblind lol.**

**Manga Shojinthing Anime: Just get to the story, Kaitehlynnhe. bashes Kaitehylnnhe on the head with mallet lol**

**Kaitehlynnhe: Ow! giggles I'm _getting_ there, Manga Shojinthing Anime! Stop drinking so much coke lmao puts Manga Shojinthing Anime's head in a wood shredder**

**Manga Shojinthing Anime: Ow! giggles Okay, well I'm going to sulk until you write it. **

**Kaitehylnnhe: Fine. You sulk. I'm sure r _readers_ would like to hear the story.**

**Readers: Yes we would!**

**Kaitehylnnhe: REVEIW, YOU PRICKS! lololol j/k. Wankers.**

Chapter One: My immortal

_I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my_

_childish fears_

"Arg a spider!" cried Chase his eyes welling up with tears and his hair being blond. He thought back to his dead mother as hed got his fear of spiders from her drinking problem.

GHPPTHGHPPTHGHPPTHGHPPTHGHPPTHGHPPTH

Griselldah Chase reached for another bottle of 100 proof gin** (that is a lto because she is n alcoholic and she drunk herself to death while chase cried himself to slepp making him the poor emo baby that he is today huggles chase **

**Manga Shojinthing Anime: I don't like chase, I think he's a homo.**

**Kaitehylnnhe: tears out all of Manga Shojinthing Anime's teeth and fills her mouth with angry scorpions lol** and cracked it over chase's head (**because she was a child abuser lol)** Chase fell to the ground blood pouring from his skin. He wondered what on earth he had done to jesus to make Him this vengeful. Chase clasped his hands and began to pray to the Almighty our only Salvation. 'Our Father who ARG a SPIDER!!!!1!"

GHPPTHGHPPTHGHPPTHGHPPTHGHPPTHGHPPTH

What's your prob? chase?" exclaimed 4man his best bud in the whole Prinston Planesborough Teaching Hospital School Academy (or the PPTHSA for short) who he had known since he was two years old and being abused (**lol in this story he's American because australians are impure but he has still his accent because thats kind of cute lmao)** and "Yeah Chase what is your problem!" continued his other best friend Alley playfully slapping him across the face with an empty gin bottle.

_And if you had to leave I wish that youw_

_ould just leave cos ur prsence still lingers_

_here and it wont leave me alone_

"Leave me alone!" cried Chase. The gin bottle reminded him of his childhood and how full of angst it had been due to his mother's abuse. He was abused.

"Chase," queried Alley and 4man at the same time, "Were you abused?"

Chase sobbed and clawed at his cheeks. "I was!" he screamed. "…Abused!"

"So," said 4man, "You wanna go catch a movie?"

"Yeah, alright then," assented Chae with a "Yeah, alright then".

Then Alleyson said "Oh let us bring those so totally hot seniors Gregg and Jimmy and Cuddy and Stacie."

"Hurrah!" cried Chayse and Forman. And they went of to get them.

------------

_These woonds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too_

Jimmie was sitting in the bathroom with a positive pregnancy test in front of him. He was sad because he was a man and men shouldn't have babies, its against god's will, even though he was a dirty Jew he cared about that sort of thing because he was a member of the master race, the Americans.

He was also sad because he had just slit his wrists and gotten blood all over the new tie that Gregg had given him. julie said "omg! we never had sex is that baby minE?'

'um, yeah." said jimi but actually he was lying.

------------

_Real theres just so much that Time_

_can not eraze_

julie and Stacey where in Gregg and Jimmy's dorm room. they were doing homework they were writing prayers for Gregg and Jimmy to say b4 they went to bed because they were dirty jews who thinked bad things about various topics. "Oh noes!1" staysie cried spilling the ink of her pen upon herself "what is it staicie my frend?" cryed julee stacee's frend "I have spilt the ink of my pen upons my self" stated staesey. "oh But y is that a problem has a dirty JEw tutched it omg u r unclean and stuff because u r unclean and stuff and u need pantene pro v for ur hare because its bad lol. "No!" screams Staci "No u do not understand the words that Staesi is sayingg! the ink! is wet!' julie: oh. no. what. do. i. care. Staeysiey: I'M MEEEELTIIIING!!!!1 an Staysea is ded.

**AN: Lolz we have written this chapter in a hurry because it was almost time 4 midnite mass and I ams l8. **

**Manga Shojinthing Anime: Now God hates u lol.**

**Kaitehylnnhe: The light has gone out off my world lol**

**Manga Shojinthing Anime: lol **

**Kaitehylnnhe: I have nothing left to live 4 lmao.**

**Manga Shojinthing Anime: rofl**

**Kaitehylnnhe: No, seriously.**

**Manga Shojinthing Anime: O.** **I am sorri lol.**

**Kaitehylnnhe: Lol that's' okay manga Shojinthing Anime I forgive u were is the bandages 4 my armss??!1**

**Manga Shojinthing Anime: lmao**

_wen u cried I wiped away all of_

_yr tears wen u screamed Id fite away _

_all of ur fears_

_and I held ur hand _

4man and alleyson and chayse was holding there hands as they walked ups too gregg and jimmy's dorm room. "oo chase" said alley "U r getting blood on me lol"

chase: Oh I am sorry the bandage on my rist is leekin 4 it is gushing teh blood of my unnameable agony an it is a woond that will never heal like in that song "My Immortal" by my fave band Evanensence sung by Amy Lee. She's so pretty lol

4man: lol Chase I bet u hav aids.

alley said lmao. chase said what? alley said lol yeh u inherited ur aids from ur dollar hore slut mother who infected u with god's plague up on ur birth.

4man: Yes that is what u deserv because u r a homo

and alley and 4man and chase all laughed. chase said I am not a homo I do not like gheys lol 5h3y smell. (**l337 explosion lol)** but alley and 4man new the truth.

They were almost gregg and Jimmy's dorm room so 4man asked chase "Oh yeah so what does H/W mean then? and before he could stop himself chase let out a big SQUEE!!1 alley and 4man said lol and started to kick him until he stopped moving and then they went to gregg and jimmy's dorm room to be continued REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW YOU UNCLEFRACKING BASTARDS!


End file.
